ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
House Brambleward
House Brambleward ('Blackwood Borough) The Bramblewards are quite similar in their beginnings to the Lossiers for they too had humble roots. However, the Bramblewards were not even members of the middle-class----they were members of the peasantry. For three centuries the members of the Brambleward family served the estates along the shores of Blackwood Lake. With the coming of the undead, the lines between peasant and nobleman dissolved and Geoffrey Brambleward became the leader of a gang of human thugs in the region. The gang eventually became a following of refugees and Geoffrey found himself responsible for the well-being of homeless citizens---some of which had once looked down upon him. Upon the coming of New Lordaeron, Geoffrey organized his people into villages and crafted simple codes of conduct for appropriate behavior as members of a community. The House Forsen and House Mohrgan approached Blackwood Borough about forming their own ruling family and Brambleward was greatly against it as he despised the aristocracy in the past. However, after Northdale accepted the Lossiers, Blackwood clamored to appoint Geoffrey as their new Lord and he finally consented. Because Blackwood holds the most powerful corps of militia rangers in New Lordaeron, House Forsen and House Mohrgan constantly compete for Brambleward’s affection---yet thus far Brambleward has been unwilling to cozy up to either side. At this time, Brambleward maintains his focus on building up the borough’s lost forestry operations while expanding and continually drilling the Blackwood Rangers. *'MOTTO: “We are the unseen.” *'COLOR:' Dark Brown *'SYMBOL': a stag *'OBJECTIVE': To remain isolated from the Mohrgan’s and Forsens as long as possible , expand their militia beyond the authorized limit, to hunt down the last of the undead in the mountains, and to rebuild their lumber mills and begin supplying the Galbarrows, and to prevent an upper class from emerging as dominant. Quick Facts #Preferred Government: DEMOCRACY #Favored Social Class: LOWER #Virtues: STRENGTH #StrengthsThey command the most powerful militia in New Lordaeron #Weaknesses: Their heritage as peasants alienates them from many of the Houses. #Military Power (1 to 10): 7 #Political Power (1 to 10): 6 #Economic Power (1 to 10): 5 #Favored Industry : Logging, Foresty, Hunting, Leatherworking #Cunning Score (1 to 5): 4 #Idealism Score (1 to 5): 2 #Realism Score: (1 to 5): 4 Relations +2: Lossier, Galbarrow +1: Forsen, Andyr-Barov (formerly) 0: Stannard, Dalinroy -1: Browman -2: Caballero, Mohrgan Specifics *Lord Geoffrey Brambleward sees that his house and the Lossiers’represents the greatest change in New Lordaeron---that is lower class---and in the Brambleward’s case---peasants---that have been able to rise to power through merit rather than birthright. Therefore, Lord Geoffrey feels a special bond to with the Lossiers. And as a result of this bond, the Bramblewards have often deployed their elite Blackwood Rangers to the northern border that the Northdale Borough holds against the Amani trolls. *House''' Galbarrow''' is viewed as a wonderful opportunity for the Bramblewards. Because of Lord Erek’s commitment to rebuilding Stratholme---and the shortage of uncontaminated timber in their borough, the Bramblewards have been pleased in encourage their burgeoning logging camps trade with the Galbarrows. Recently, Lord Erek has been trying to sign an agreement to reduce the tariffs on importing their timber---Lord Geoffrey would prefer not to as his borough’s income is dependent on the tariffs, but he recognizes that the Browmans and Lossiers have growing timber industries and the Galbarrows might take their business elsewhere. *The Bramblewards know their place in New Lordaeron understand the power indirectly held by House Forsen. Lord Geoffrey also recognizes the growing importance of his ranger militia in the Lordaeron Temple Knights and hopes to use the Forsens to have them incorporated in the nation’s primary military force---thereby increasing his own political power by having a hand in the military. On several occasions, Lord Geoffrey has expressed an interest in Lord Lutheri’s daughter: Alasandra. *House Brambleward has a strong relationship with House''' Andyr'Barovs'. Not too long ago, Lord Thadean requested the assistance of the Bramblewards in crafting a militia for his own borough similar to the Blackwood Rangers. Since then, the Bramblewards have kept a number of their Rangers in the West Darrowmere Borough to help in defense and in training their militia. *House Brambleward neither likes nor dislikes the '''Mohrgans'. Lord Geoffrey knows that Lord Hestein desires better relations in order to assist in pressuring the House Forsen and Geoffrey desires no part in the Mohrgan-Forsen dispute, so he has remained polite to the Mohrgans but little more. *Lord Geoffrey has made a few minor trade agreements with House Stannard, but apart from that, there is no desire to became greater friends unless one or the other saw the use. *The arrogance of Trevor Browman and his brothers of House Browman is something that the Bramblewards have grown displeased with. Originally, both families had been fair friends during the days of the resistance, but once New Lordaeron was reclaimed, the Browmans’ returned to thinking of the Bramblewards as lower peasants. Furthermore, the Browmans have been working on rebuilding their logging industry which would stand to challenge the Bramblewards control of the market. Category:New Lordaeron Category:Lore Category:House of New Lordaeron